


3 letters will make you scream (Or laugh)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Tickle, #Uno, #logince, #platonic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Our main 4 sides had decided to play a few rounds of Uno. When Roman start feeling targeted, aggression turns into a fight, leading to a fascinating discovery...





	1. Never Target the Roman Empire

Roman, Patton, Virgil and Logan were sitting in a circle on the ground, getting ready to play another round of Uno. They had just finished their first round, and were moving on to a new round. Soft sounds of card shuffling filled the room, as they eagerly waited for Logan to finish shuffling the tall deck of cards. 

Logan held the deck out towards Patton, who was across from him. 

“Split the deck please.” Logan ordered. Patton clapped excitedly, before taking the deck and splitting it in a random spot. Once Logan retrieved both halves of the deck, he took the smallest deck and started dealing them. He mentally counted to himself as he did so. Once that was done, Logan put the gripped deck onto the rest of the deck. He grabbed the first card on the big deck, and flipped it face up. Green. Finally, he grabbed his own cards and flipped through them. 

As Logan eyed around, he was able to notice some facial expressions from his fellow teammates. Some were subtle, some were mostly obvious. Knowing from past experiences, Patton was the easiest expression to read. Prince was as well, but not to the obvious degree that Patton showed. Virgil was mostly poker faced, but Logan could notice a slight frown of the eyebrows. Something told Logan Virgil’s deck wasn’t as good as the last round. 

“Okay. Who ended with the most cards last time?” Virgil asked. 

“I did.” Roman replied, with a slight pout. 

“Alright, then you get to start this round.” Logan directed, as he pointed to the first green card. Roman rolled his eyes as he grabbed a card from the tall deck and placed it down. 

Green 6. 

Next, it was Patton's turn. He looked at his deck, and noticed a 6 in his deck. He grabbed it and placed it on to of the green card. 

Red 6. 

It was now Virgil's turn. He slightly grunted at the color change, because he had no reds in his deck. Just one yellow, one green, and a few colored wild cards. Realizing he couldn't go, he picked up a card from the tall deck, and looked at it. Yellow 4. He added it to his deck. 

"Can't go." Virgil said. 

Finally, it was Logan's turn. Logan looked in his deck, and found a couple red cards to use. He chose one of them and placed it on top of the red 6. 

Red 9 

Roman looked at his deck, and realized the only red card he had, was a skip card. glancing at Patton, he decided to pick up from the tall deck instead. If he pulled a stunt like that so soon in the game, he would never hear the end of it. Looking at the card he pulled, he smirked and placed it down in the correct spot. 

Blue 9 

It was Patton's turn. He grabbed the single blue card from his deck, and placed it down. 

Blue skip card 

"Aw, come on!" Virgil complained as he smirked and eyed his opponent. 

"I'm sorry, I had no other cards to choose!" Patton defended. 

"Sure! I totally believe you!" Virgil exclaimed sarcastically. If it weren't for the smirk on Virgil's face, Patton would've thought he was actually mad. But his smirk told him his strange son was just messing with him. 

"Hey! All is fair in the game of Uno." Patton said, purposefully changing an ancient quote to fit their situation. 

"Alright you two. Patton, it's your turn again." Roman said. 

"Wha-?! How?! I just went!" Patton yelled, dumbfounded. 

"While you two were having your little fight, we had already put our cards down." Logan explained. Patton looked at the tiny pile and sure enough, there was a new card. 

+2 card

Patton rolled his eyes and grabbed two cards from the tall deck. Next, he looked at the last card color, and put down a matching color card. 

Blue 3

Virgil looked at his cards, and decided to place a certain card down. 

+4 card

Logan's face went from a poker face, to shocked, to mischievous in a single second. He grabbed a card from his deck, and placed it down. 

+4 Card

Virgil's jaw dropped.

"Hey! That's not how it works! You have to grab your 4 cards, choose the color and THEN place your card!" Roman yelled, offended by Logan's course of action. 

Virgil's open mouth twisted into a wide smile. "Actually Roman, you can skip your move by placing a +4 card of your own, if you have it. That way, the next person will have to pick up 8 cards." Virgil explained. 

"WHAT?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Roman screamed. Logan rolled his eyes as Roman's whole body quivered in anger. 

"It's a strategic move Roman. Now, pick up your cards, so we can continue with the game." Logan said, softly. 

Roman huffed, but picked up his eight cards. His card deck had went from 7 cards, to 15. He was furious. How dare he gang up on the dazzling Prince Roman?! Noticing a green reverse card, he felt a smirk appear on his lips as he started to plot a revenge plan in his head. 

"The next color is green." Roman said. A series of groans filled the room for a couple seconds, as Roman placed his card down. 

Green Reverse Card

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, looking towards the flamboyant Prince.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice." Roman defended, with his arms up in front of his chest defensively. Logan narrowed his eyes, before placing a card down. 

Green 4

Virgil immediately reached for the tall deck and grabbed a card. Looking at it, he got lucky and placed it down. 

Green 1

Patton looked at his hand, and put down a card. 

Yellow 1

"Thanks." Roman said, before placing a card down. 

Yellow 7 

Logan grabbed a card and placed it down. 

yellow 5

After another full circle, Logan let out the first 'Uno' of the round. Virgil decided to switch it up, so Logan would have to pick up.

Switch Decks

Virgil eyed up Logan's deck, and handed Logan his deck. 

"Bold move, Virgil." Logan said, before grabbing Virgil's former deck. He gave Virgil his one-card deck, and spread out his new, 7-card deck. 

"Uno." Virgil said quickly, to avoid picking up 2 cards. 

While Patton and Roman were placing cards, Logan quickly glanced at his new cards. They were mostly wild cards, and a red card in the middle. He looked at the last placed card. 

Blue 6

He grabbed the single red card from his deck, and placed it down. 

Red 6

Patton placed one of his cards down. 

Red 2

Believing Virgil was gonna win, Roman decided to take action. 

Wild Card 

Virgil groaned. 

"Really?" Virgil asked. Roman smirked. 

"Blue." Roman replied. Virgil sighed, but waited for Logan to finish. 

Blue 5

Virgil placed his card down. 

"And that's game." Logan said. 

"Congrats on your win, Virgil!" Patton said before hugging him. 

"Wha-" Roman muttered, confused. He looked at the card he had just put down. 

Blue skip card

"WHAT?! HOW DID-...YOU HAD A RED! I SWEAR YOU HAD A RED!" Roman shouted as he tried to understand how he was tricked. 

"It was your own fault for not paying attention to your actions." Virgil replied, confidently. 

"LOGAN! YOU KNEW HE WAS GONNA WIN!" Roman shouted, before grabbing Logan's deck of cards. He pulled out a blue skip card from Logan's deck. 

"YOU SHOULD'VE USED THIS!" Roman yelled, practically shoving the single card into his face. 

"I didn't want to. Virgil deserved to win. I was planning on putting the wild card down, but you beat me to it. Thanks for that, by the way." Logan added, proudly. 

By now, Roman was ready to burst. his whole body was shaking, his left fist was clenched, and his face was red from straining his frowning facial muscles. 

"But, as Patton said before, All is fair in a game of Uno, ri-" Logan said, before being interrupted by a body-full of Roman. 

Logan was tackled to the floor, and pinned down by an angry Roman. 

"Ow! Roman! Why are you so angry? It's just a game!" Logan yelled as he tried to push roman off him. 

"Oh, you put this upon yourself the moment you placed that +4 card. I'm just getting the revenge I deserve!" Roman replied. He grabbed Logan's flailing arms and pinned them above his head. Almost instantly, Logan's eyes widened. 

"Roman, don't you DARE!" Logan threatened. Roman raised an eyebrow. 

"And why not?" Roman asked. 

"Because...there are other ways to deal with this!" Logan replied. 

"Like what?" Roman asked before putting Logan's wrists into one hand. 

"Like...calming down in your room!" Logan offered. 

"But that's no fun! Why walk away, when I can do this?" Roman asked, before wiggling his fingers on Logan's right side. 

"AAGH! Nohohohoho! Rohohoman!" Logan yelled as he rolled to his right in an attempt to cover the spot. 

"Oh my! Look at this squishy left side, just exposing itself to me! I must tickle it right away!" Roman teased. Roman let go of Logan's right side, and started squeezing and wiggling the left side. 

"Nahahahahohoho! You're sohoho mehehehean!" Logan yelled through his laughter. Logan was going insane! For a lot of his life, Logan had thought Patton's baby voice was bad enough! But DEAR GOD ALMIGHTY!! This level of teasing was 10 times worse! Who knew Roman could beat Patton at that sort of thing?

Roman stopped for a moment. "Now, where to next? How about this very inviting armpit?" Roman asked, before scratching it. Logan's laughter started right up again! But this time, it was an octave higher!

AH! ROHOHOMAHAHAN! LEHET ME GOHOHOHO" Logan yelled. He tried to pull his arm down to protect the ticklish spot, but Roman's grip was strong! 

"Oh my goodness! It appears I've hit a jackpot! How about we go a little...softer?" Roman thought aloud before giving Logan a bit of a break. While he waited for Logan's lungs to recover, Roman put his empty hand in his pocket and pulled out a red feather. One single look at that feather, made Logan gulp and squirm in his spot. 

"Please...Roman, I'm sorry..." Logan said, through his breaths. 

Roman thought for a moment. "Hmm...Okay. I forgive you." Roman said. Logan had breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled on his arms to bring them down. But...they weren't budging. Now that you mention it, Roman hadn't put his feather away yet! 

"But just because I forgive you, does not mean I'm letting you go." Roman explained. 

Logan's eyes went wide, as he struggled harder and harder. 

"I don't understand! This started because of the game! I apologized, so you should be letting me go!" Logan yelled, growing frustrated. 

"You're right. I forgave you for the original fight." Roman said, before moving the feather towards the nerd's armpit. Logan bit his lip. 

"But your laughter is SO ADORABLE! I wanna hear more of it!" Roman explained happily. Logan was dumbfounded. 

"Wh-what?" Logan asked, confused, yet flattered. 

"Patton had always told me your laugh was amazing to hear, but you rarely laugh at anything! So, I never got a chance to hear it properly!" Roman explained. 

"Oh...uh...thank you." Logan replied, awkwardly. 

"Would I be allowed to tickle you more?" Roman asked. Logan was surprised by this. 

"You're...asking me?" Logan asked. 

"I don't want you to be forcefully laughing. I want you to enjoy being tickled!" Roman explained. Logan looked over at Patton, who looked eager to hear his laughter as well. Virgil, who was beside Patton, looked amused by the situation as well. So, he gave in. 

"Sure. If my laughter is so enjoyable, you can enjoy it." Logan replied. 

"YAY!" Roman cheered eagerly, before fluttering the feather. 

"Haha! Rohoman!" Logan laughed softly as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. 

"And to make sure you don't pass out, I'll make the tickling light, but un-pre-dictable!" Roman exclaimed. He started fluttering the feather faster, and made sure to cover every inch of his armpit with tickles. 

"Rohohohoman! Ohohoh my gohohohosh!!" Logan yelled as more laughter spilled out. 

"Oh my goodness gracious! Your armpit is just so ticklish! But I think it's time to give your other armpit a little attention." Roman teased, lifting the feather and fluttering it over Logan's left armpit.

"EEEEEE! Whahahahait! Ihihit's tohohoho muhuhuch!" Logan exclaimed, squirming back and forth underneath Roman and his feather. 

Roman gasped. "Is this truly a thing that exists? Is one armpit...mooooore ticklish, than the other?" Roman asked teasingly, as the fluttering went faster. Logan's reaction was priceless! Roman's teasing and tickling had caused him to start cackling! 

"Now THERE'S a sound you don't hear very often!" Virgil reacted. Logan's laugh was so contagious, Roman was starting to laugh along with him! Patton had started covering his face and giggling! Even Virgil was chuckling. 

Soon, Roman stopped the feather, and let it disappear into thin air. 

"Hahahaha! That! Was amazing! I-Gahahaha! Ohoho my god!" Patton said through his own laughter, as he cuddled into Virgil. 

"Good heavens, Patton! You weren't even tickled, and you're dying over there!" Roman reacted. This only made Patton fall into another giggle fit. 

Logan looked at the giggly boy, and smiled. "I had no idea my laugh could cause this." Logan confessed, before sitting up and watching the two unlikely friends. 

"hoholy crap...I think Patton needs a good tickle as well!" Virgil said, hugging the giggly Patton in his arms. 

"Ooh! I'll gladly help with that! Logan, you coming?" Roman asked. 

Logan smiled. "Sure." he said, before heading over.


	2. A Giggly Father Needs tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton falls into a GIGANTIC giggle fit, thanks to Logan's laughter. Now, Logan, Roman and Virgil must tickle the giggles out of him!

Logan walked up to the cuddling duo, and watched as Virgil lightly tickled Patton on the sides for a few seconds. Patton erupted into louder giggles, as he muffled them with Virgil's sweater. 

"Come on, Patton! We wanna hear you laugh!" Roman cheered, as he sat beside them. he pulled out the feather he used before, and lightly teased the back of Patton's neck with it. 

Patton threw his head back, to protect the spot. "EEE! heeheehee! Rohohohoman! Nahahat the Feheheather!" Patton yelled through his laughter. 

"Aww! Why not the feather? It too much? Is Patton tooooo ticklish on his neeeeck?" Roman teased, stretching some of his words to heighten the teasing. Patton scrunched up his shoulders in an attempt to cover it, but his shoulders could only go so far. 

"Oooh! Is Patton trying to cover up a super ticklish spot? Well I hate to break it to ya, but the front of your neck is juuuust sooo inviiiting!" Roman teased, before fluttering the feather onto the front of Patton's neck, near the Adam's apple. Patton was completely losing it! How was Roman so good at this?! Every little tease, was blush-inducing! It drove him INSANE! 

"ROHOHOMAN! NOHOHOHO MOHOHORE TEHEHEHEASING!" Patton begged, bending his head forward to cover up the ticklish spot that was being attacked. 

"But I LOVE teasing! It's SOO MUCH FUN! Besides, you seem to be enjoying the teases and tickles!" Roman replied. His last sentence managed to get Patton's dark red face, even darker! 

Soon, Virgil decided to take action as well. He moved his hands from Patton's sides, up to Patton's ribs. There, he started with the lowest rib and started scribbling his fingers on each and every rib. 

"AAAAHH! WAHAHAHAHAHA! VIRG! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Patton yelled as his squirming intensified. Noticing Virgil's hand positions, Roman decided to stop the fluttering feather and put it away. 

"Does someone have ticklish ribs?" Roman asked Virgil. 

"Oh, you bet he does! Each and every rib is sooo ticklish, we've turned it into a game we play! Do you wanna hear about it?" Virgil pointed out, stopping his fingers and smirking as he stared at Roman. Patton's eyes practically widened to the size of dinner plates. 

"VIRGIL! DOHOHON'T YOU DARE! PLEHEHEHEASE! NOOOHOOOOO!" Patton shouted with a wide smile on his face. Even though Virgil wasn't tickling him, Patton could not stop giggling for the life of him! 

"OOH! This sounds fun! How do you play?" Roman asked, eagerly. His hands had come together in front of him, and he was practically bouncing in excitement, at the thought of a tickle game.

Logan's smile widened. He remembers the time he walked in on Virgil tickling Patton, and had helped Virgil. He had been the one who invented the game, and Virgil had been playing it with Patton ever since. As the creator of such a game, Logan was more than ready to join them when it was best appropriate. Poor, poor Patton! If it weren't for the scarlet blush on his face, Patton would've gone pale! The realization that he was about to go insane in a few moments, was almost as overwhelming as the tickling was! 

"Oh! It's simple, really. Logan? How many ribs are in an average human body?" Virgil asked, looking towards the amused nerd, who was watching the entire thing. 

"I believe there are 24 ribs in total, with 12 on each side." Logan replied, before smirking. "However, I can't be so sure, Virgil. Would you care to double check for me?" Logan asked, going into a teasy voice of his own. 

By now, Virgil was over the moon! All three sides were just causing the embarrassed Patton to dissolve into a never-ending giggly mess! It was always an adorable sight to see. 

"With pleasure, Logan." Virgil replied, before digging his fingers onto the first rib on the right. 

"AAAAEEEE! WAHAHAHA!" Patton screamed, flailing his legs as best he could. 

"One..." Virgil counted, before poking the second rib. "two..." Virgil's right hand moved up an inch. "Three...Four-" 

"VIHIHIHIRGIHIHIL!" Patton shouted happily. 

"Holy crap, Patton! You don't have to scream so loud! eight...nine- Wait a second...that's not right. Look what you've done, Patton! I lost count!" Virgil yelled, acting angry towards him. "Looks like I'm gonna have to start aaaaaaalll over again!" Virgil teased, before placing his fingers on Patton's first rib. 

"WAHAHAIT! NAHAHAHAHAHOHO!" Patton laughed, kicking his legs once again. 

"One...two...three...four...five...six- Patton, will you please hold still? I'll lose my place if you don't!" Virgil warned, struggling to keep his finger on the specific rib. Patton's laughter had went up an octave, and his squirming was starting to die down slightly. He was starting to get tired. 

"Okay. Luckily for you, I didn't lose my place. Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...aaaaaand ready for his sweet spot?" Virgil asked. 

"SWEET SPOT?!?!" Roman squealed excitedly. 

"Yup! Aaaaaand...TWELVE!" Virgil yelled before digging the index finger, the middle finger and the ring finger into the twelfth rib, and wiggling them around. Patton's laughter had turned to cackling, and became silent pretty soon. His whole body was convulsing, and a gigantic smile was plastered onto Patton's blushy face.

Logan and Roman watched with great amusement as Virgil slowed his fingers. Roman had never known Patton's sweet spot was just below the armpit! Logan had been aware of the sweet spot, but still found it fascinating to watch them. Patton's laughing slowed to deep panting, and the occasional giggles. 

"That is an adorable game! I may wanna try that sometime." Roman said, observing the exhausted Patton. Patton's eyes widened at the mention of the game they just played, and scooted himself away from the daring Prince. 

"Thank you, Virgil for confirming how many ribs a person has. I was a little worried I hadn't been correct. But I would like to know: Does Roman have the right amount of ribs?" Logan asked, slowly glancing over to the new victim. Roman's eyes widened, and he started scooting away from the interested nerd. 

Virgil eyed up the two of them, and immediately caught on. "Now that you mention it, I would like to know as well. Since I was the one to check Patton's ribs, would you like to do the honors of counting Roman's ribs?" Virgil asked. Roman tried to run away, but was stopped by a hand gripping his ankle.

"O course! That is, if you can help me hold Roman down. A strong man like Roman could need to get pinned down by more than just my one hand." Logan offered, before pulling Roman's ankle towards him. Roman came sliding towards the eager scientist. 

Despite Roman's attempts, Virgil managed to pin Roman's hands above his head, so Logan could get access to all of Roman's ribs. 

"Alright. If you keep still as best as you can, I'll be able to get this done and over with. But just like with Patton: If you interrupt my counting, or squirm too much, I'll have no choice but to start aaaaaaall over again." Logan explained, making Roman squeak and squirm slightly. 

"Pl-Please! If this is revenge for my tickle attack earlier, I'm sorry." Roman attempted. Logan chuckled deeply. 

"If I remember well, you asked for permission to tickle me. So any tickling you were doing to me, was because I allowed you to. However, I already know you don't mind this. So, I'm gonna double check my hypothesis, because I'm genuinely curious!" Logan explained, before a couple of his fingers on Roman's bottom rib. 

"Nahahaha! Logahahan!" Roman laughed. Though he was fairly ticklish on his ribs, he wasn't as ticklish as Patton. 

"What is it Roman? tickles already? That was quick." Logan taunted. "One..." Logan said, before moving up. "Two...Three..." Logan moved his fingers up. "Four...fi-AGH! Roman! Get off my hand!" Logan yelled, completely dropping the teasy voice for a moment. His right hand was literally stuck under Roman's turned body. He tried to move it, but all he could do was move his fingers in the one spot. 

"The tihihickling and teheheheasing is driving mehehe crazy!" Roman complained. 

"Already? But Roman, you're not even as ticklish as Patton! And Patton handled a lot more than this!" Logan defended, pointing at Patton with his free hand. "But, I guess if you won't move your body, I'll just have to..." Logan paused. A smirk appeared onto his lips. "...move onto the other side!" Logan said, with his teasy tone being used once again. He moved his free hand towards Roman's bottom left rib, and started wiggling his fingers. He watched as Roman's entire body jolted, and Roman's signature laughter spilled right out, as his upper body fell right onto his back. With his right hand free once again, he placed his right fingers onto the bottom right rib, and started wiggling. 

"One..." Logan said, as he wiggled both sets of fingers on both bottom ribs. 

"YYYAAAAA! NAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT BOHOHOHOHOTH!" Roman yelled loudly, squirming back and forth as best he could. His head was shaking back and forth, his mouth was molded into a toothy smile, and his legs were kicking as much as he possibly could muster. 

"Um...Yes both! That's the only way to do this now! I can't have you holding my hand captive in the middle of an investigation!" Logan argued, moving both fingers up an inch. "Two...Three..." Logan said, moving up an inch every time he counted up another number. "Four...Five...Six...Seven...Ei-uh...Yup, that's right. Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...and Twelve." Logan said, finally saying the last number. 

"Alright. It feels like there are 12 ribs on both sides. What's twelve multiplied by two, Roman?" Logan asked, digging into both of the twelfth ribs. 

"TWEHEHEHEHTY FO-NAHAHAHAHAHA! LOGAHAHAN!" Roman's laughter intensified, because Logan's hands had reached his armpits. 

"I can't heeeeeaaarr yooouuu!" Logan sing-songed, digging both hands into both ribs. 

"TWEHEHEHEHEHENTY FOHOHOHOUR! THEHEHERE ARE TWEHEHEHENTY FOHOHOUR RIHIHIHIBS!" Roman yelled through his laughter. Logan smiled as he slowed his fingers. Virgil let go of Roman's hands, and moved back. As soon as his arms were free, Roman pulled them down around his middle, and curled into a giggly ball. Patton, who was still laying down, looked over at Roman. 

"Now you know what it feels like." Patton said, with a smile still on his face. With the amount of air Roman had lost, all he could do was nod his head in agreement. 

Both cheerful boys were carried to their rooms, and given lots of time to rest. As Logan put the scattered Uno cards away, Virgil pulled his headphones out of his pocket and started listening to Skillet music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!! YES!!!! I hope you enjoyed this second part! And, feel free to suggest any ideas you have for these characters, or for any other fandoms I have on my bio!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I never really planned it, but this will be a 2-part series! Yay! I'll get to learn how to make chapters on AO3! 
> 
> The second chapter will hopefully be up eventually. bye for now!


End file.
